kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Kamen Rider Mach (Production Model)
The is a variation of the Kamen Rider Mach suit, with a more realistic-looking motorcycle helmet, additional armor and the Pikopiko 3 retrofitted onto the back. Intended for use by the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department to combat the Roidmude crisis in aiding the Special Investigation Unit's Kamen Riders, this version of Mach uses an entirely blue-colored version of the Mach Driver Honoh. So far there has only been one known user of this system, as it ultimately ended up never getting mass-produced for use by troops following the elimination of the Roidmude crisis. History After Jun Honganji is promoted to a candidate of a current director of Police Force for the success of Pikopiko 3 device use to counter some of the Roidmudes' terrorism, the police government wanted to have their Kamen Rider troops. The finished product is a mass-produced Mach Driver Honoh that utilizes a key with similar properties to the Tridoron Key. The project is led by Rinna Sawagami with Honganji as the first user of the series, dubbing himself as Kamen Rider Jun. However after transforming, he was unable to move due to spraining his neck, as well as some technical bugs in the suit's systems. However, despite Rinna and Honganji working around the clock to mass produce the belts themselves for the police, when Gold Drive invaded the Drive Pit, he destroyed most of them in his assault leaving only a few functioning Mach Drivers which Rinna carried away and successfully salvaged. Later on, Honganji would use a production model Mach Driver to become Kamen Rider Jun once more. In the stage show, Genpachiro Otta became the second user and transformed into a Production Model Mach, called himself Kamen Rider Genpachiro. Kamen Rider Mach (Production Model) *'Height:' 171 cm *'Weight:' 62 kg Rider Stats *'Punching Power:' 2.5 tons *'Kicking Power:' 3.7 tons *'Highest Jump:' 6 m *'Fastest Speed:' 100 m per 7.0 seconds Appearances: Arsenal *Mach Driver Production Model - Transformation belt *Tokujo-ka Key - Transformation key, based on a redesigned Tridoron Key. *Pikopiko 3 - Originally used by Genpachiro Otta, now retrofitted into every suit. Notes .]] *The Production Model Mach are similar to the Kurokage Troopers from Kamen Rider Gaim as they are copies of a certain rider who transform using mass-produced versions of those rider's transformation devices. **However, the Production Model Mach received additional modifications to the suit, while the Kurokage Troopers remained identical to the original Kurokage (with the exception of the belt). **Coincidentally, both Kurokage and Mach suffered the destruction of their Drivers prior to the emergence of their mass-produced counterparts. However, unlike Kurokage, Mach's Mach Driver Honoh was subsequently repaired long before the mass-produced Machs were created. **Additionally, their traits is much more heroic as one of the ZECT Troopers who sided with Souji Tendou and those who are close to him, and Kougami Foundation's army. **Being a downgraded version of a previously existing technology-basis Rider, the Production Model Mach is very similar to the Kamen Rider G3 Mild. *Just like Mach's V-Helm, the helmet of the Production Model Mach units can also be lifted. However, there is no face covering underneath like the V-Helm. *The Production Model Mach physically resembles (specifically the white version) from popular British TV show . *Since the Pikipiko 3 is part of their equipment, they most likely do not have Core Driviars of their own, due to not using Signal Bikes. **Due to this, should the Pikopiko 3 be damaged, they will be left vulnerable to attackers with Heavy Acceleration ability. References Category:Allies Category:Heroes Category:Rider Troops Category:Drive Riders Category:Drive Characters Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders